Plants
A variety of plants can be found scattered around the island of Florens. Plants can be unique to certain areas of the island, and can be hard to find if the player is not looking at the right spot. New plants can be discovered in the wild as the player progresses through the game, while exploring the different seasons. These plants can be used as simple decorations around the player's home, a reliable income source, or in crafting recipes. Obtaining Plants can be obtained in a variety of ways: *Gathering them in the wild. *Planting seeds by digging up soil using a Hoe, watering them with a Watering Can, and then harvesting the plants when they are grown. **Seeds can be sometimes obtained by gathering plants in the wild. **Vegetable seeds can be bought from Abby. **Spring & Summer seeds can be bought from Sammy. **Eventually, Fall & Winter seeds can be bought from Penny. **A planter, such as the Wooden Planter, can be used instead of a soil patch tilled by a hoe. **A plant planted in a soil patch fertilized with Basic Fertilizer has a chance to give one seed when it is harvested. **A plant can be put into the Seedmaker to produce 1-2 seeds. *Opening chests and obtaining plants as loot. *Buying plants from Elizabeth, who runs the Flower Shop. **Some plants can also be purchased from specialized shops like Thorne's, or Miller's Energy Planting seeds and growing them requires energy: *Digging up soil (1 ) *Watering soil (1 ) *Planting seed (1 ) Harvesting fully-grown plants grown by the player does not cost energy. Picking up plants found in the wild requires 1 . Notes Players should remember that: *Leaving dug up soil unwatered will make it disappear the next day. *All plants can be grown by the player in any season, regardless of the season the plant normally grows in. *Plants take one day longer to fully grow if it is Winter. Planting tools Hoe.png|Hoe|link=Hoe Watering Can.png|Watering Can|link=Watering Can Basic_Fertilizer.png|Basic Fertilizer|link=Basic Fertilizer Wooden_Planter.png|Wooden Planter|link=Wooden_Planter Stone_Planter.png|Stone Planter|link=Stone Planter Pumpkin_Planter.png|Pumpkin Planter|link=Pumpkin Planter Crystal_Planter.png|Crystal Planter|link=Crystal Planter Copper_Sprinkler.png|Copper Sprinkler|link=Copper Sprinkler Silver_Sprinkler.png|Silver Sprinkler|link=Silver Sprinkler Gold_Sprinkler.png|Gold Sprinkler|link=Gold Sprinkler Plant species All plants found below can be grown by the player in any season, but can only be found growing in the wild in its season. Spring & Summer Hydrangea.png|Blue Hydrangea|link=Blue Hydrangea Blue Flower.png|Blue Star|link=Blue Star Cabbage.png|Cabbage|link=Cabbage Carrot.png|Carrot|link=Carrot Dandelion.png|Dandelion|link=Dandelion Pink Leaf.png|Pink Leaf|link=Pink Leaf Purple Bell.png|Purple Bell|link=Purple Bell Purple Flower.png|Purple Cosmos|link=Purple Cosmos Purple Daisy.png|Purple Daisy|link=Purple Daisy Red Daisy.png|Red Daisy|link=Red Daisy Strawberry.png|Strawberry|link=Strawberry Tall White Flower.png|Tall White Flower|link=Tall White Flower White Flower Bush.png|White Flower Bush|link=White Flower Bush Tall Leek.png|Yellow Flower Bush|link=Yellow Flower Bush Fall Bell_Pepper.png|Bell Pepper|link=Bell Pepper Corn.png|Corn|link=Corn Eggplant.png|Eggplant|link=Eggplant Lavender.png|Lavender|link=Lavender Orange_Daisy.png|Orange Daisy|link=Orange Daisy Potato.png|Potato|link=Potato Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin|link=Pumpkin Purple_Leaf.png|Purple Leaf|link=Purple Leaf Red_Cosmos.png|Red Cosmos|link=Red Cosmos Red_Hydrangea.png|Red Hydrangea|link=Red Hydrangea Red_Mushroom.png|Red Mushroom|link=Red Mushroom Red_Tulip.png|Red Tulip|link=Red Tulip Sunflower.png|Sunflower|link=Sunflower Tomato.png|Tomato|link=Tomato Winter Blue_Cosmos.png|Blue Cosmos|link=Blue Cosmos Blue_Daisy.png|Blue Daisy|link=Blue Daisy Blue_Leaf.png|Blue Leaf|link=Blue Leaf Blue_Mushroom.png|Blue Mushroom|link=Blue Mushroom Blue_Tulip.png|Blue Tulip|link=Blue Tulip Frost_Lavender.png|Frost Lavender|link=Frost Lavender Iceberg_Lettuce.png|Iceberg Lettuce|link=Iceberg Lettuce Poinsettia.png|Poinsettia|link=Poinsettia Radish.png|Radish|link=Radish Snow_Peas.png|Snow Peas|link=Snow Peas Snowdrop.png|Snowdrop|link=Snowdrop White_Hydrangea.png|White Hydrangea|link=White Hydrangea Yam.png|Yam|link=Yam All Seasons Daisy.png|Daisy|link=Daisy Wheat.png|Wheat|link=Wheat Blue_Dandelion.png|Blue Dandelion|link=Blue Dandelion Green_Dandelion.png|Green Dandelion|link=Green Dandelion Orange_Dandelion.png|Orange Dandelion|link=Orange Dandelion Pink_Dandelion.png|Pink Dandelion|link=Pink Dandelion Purple_Dandelion.png|Purple Dandelion|link=Purple Dandelion Red_Dandelion.png|Red Dandelion|link=Red Dandelion White_Dandelion.png|White Dandelion|link=White Dandelion Orange_Cosmos.png|Orange Cosmos|link=Orange Cosmos White_Cosmos.png|White Cosmos|link=White Cosmos White_Leaf.png|White Leaf|link=White Leaf Yellow_Leaf.png|Yellow Leaf|link=Yellow Leaf Pink_Hydrangea.png|Pink Hydrangea|link=Pink Hydrangea Yellow_Hydrangea.png|Yellow Hydrangea|link=Yellow Hydrangea Fruit Tree Fruits tree are slow to grow, but yelds multiple harvest. *'Blueberry bush ' *'Apple tree' *'Orange tree' *'Lemon tree' *'Cherry tree' Table based on the information already in the Wiki. Good luck, keep in mind any of this could be off. I estimated quite a bit especially in winter and the decorative isle information so he days or sale prices could be off. *Seed Price is for the colors that have one. *Different colors have the same plant value unless noted otherwise. *Pumpkin is the only crop to produce 3 instead of 2 plants at harvest. Category:Items